


Helping hand.

by Yomidark



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: DTN Yang is so hot... so here you go people! Maybe I'll write some other pairing with Yang, I was thinking Yang/Julian.Comments are appreciated. :)





	Helping hand.

"You should go out, find yourself a nice girl. Someone like you shouldn't have much problems with that," Cazellnu said, clicking his tongue and sipping down a small flow of the warm tea resting in his hands. "Plenty of women after soldiers, these days."

"Ahah, no way." Yang mimicked the other's action, wetting his lips.

"Why not? Release pent up stress. Have fun. Relax."

Yang smiled, tilting his head. "I'm relaxed enough, I think. Besides..." He took a small breath. "Women are too much of a bother. Especially after spending so much time surrounded by men."

"Oh!" The superior placed his teacup on the table and snapped his finger. "Then what about men? No one from the army you fancied? Nobody you ended up having a few particularly pleasant evenings with?"

"Oh, you mean like we do?"

The brown haired man raised both eyebrow curious.

"Oh... ahah, no, I didn't mean like that, sir." Yang cocked his head, giving an embarrassed smile.

Cazellnu leaned against his chair, and crossed his fingers, his eyes fixing on the other's. "... I wouldn't mind."

This time it was Yang who raised a curious eyebrow.

"Ever been with a man?" Cazellnu asked, gauzing his reaction.

"Who hasn't?" Yang shrug his shoulder.

They both knew what he meant. The military was a male dominate organization, and women were rare, even in the academy. It wasn't unusual for bounds of camaraderie to turn into something more, as a way to pass time in cold spaceships or to simply reduce stress just before or after a battle.

"In my own warm bed, in my own home, uh?" Yang's eyes fixed on his. "This will be new."

 

* * *

 

 

Their tongues played together, as they slowly made their way toward the bed, clothes flying, falling at their feet.

"I think my underwear may have hit your lamp." Cazellnu laughed, falling naked on the bed, pulling Yang by his unbuttoned shirt toward him. "And you are still far too dressed."

"I like to take my time." He replied, stroking the other’s hair.

"Uh-huh... then how about this...." His face pushed forward, his lips pressing on Yang's abdomen, dropping small kisses from the top, then lower...

"Tickles..." Yang said, ruffling the other hairs and closing his eyes, enjoying the other's effusions and warm.

"It won't tickle for long." His mouth lower, until his teeth could gripe the underwear's elastic.

"Holf stilf.." He muffled, his mouth too busy trying to get expose Yang's cock.

"N-need help?"

But as he finished asking, Cazellnu already finished lowering them down with his mouth, exposing the younger man, and making them fall on the floor.

The older licked his lips, finding himself face-to-face with the growing erection then, almost too fast, Yang thought, his lips settle on it, as his hands firmly gripped his hips.

"Ah...." A sudden moan escaped Yang, and Cazellnu’s mouth slightly curled into a smile. "T-that's nice."

"Hold still." One of Cazellnu's hands grabbed the other's erection from below, stroking it slowly. His lips placed themselves over it, dropping small kisses through the shaft, from the bottom to the tip.

"You are really good at this." Yang took a long breath, trying to focus on the stimulation and warm mouth.

The other soldier didn't stop to answer, and instead carefully wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking every inch of the pink gland and the small drops of precum that started to drop from it.

"M-maybe I should sit--- hnnng..."

Cazellnu's hands once again gripped his hips, holding him in place, as his mouth took him further, beyond his teeth, deep into his mouth, until he could feel himself hitting his throat...

Yeah, he definitely did this with many people, Yang thought, as his tongue deviously wrapped around his cock, tracing lines.

"Ah..." Yang's body shivered. He probably would have fallen to his knees if not for Cazellnu's strong hands holding him.

The man's head started to move, sucking, carefully taking Yang out of his mouth just enough to tease the tip with his lips and tongue, and before slamming him into his throat again, wrapping his erection in saliva and warmth.

"I- I am not sure how long I'm going to last if you keep doing that." Yang hurried, snapping back to reality, placing a hand on the brown curls. "And I'd like the evening to keep going."

Dick still between his lips, Cazellnu stopped his movements for a second, almost as if he was considering wherever it would have been worth to end the night here, just so that he could completely undo Yang only using his mouth.

Then, he moved his head, saliva and precum falling between them. His tongue licked his own lips. "Hmm, it would have been so bad to end it like this, but let's save it for another time. " He clicked his tongue, meeting Yang's gaze.

"Besides, a gentleman never comes alone." Yang smiled at him, slowly catching his breath and composure.

"Indeed. I'll have to mess you in another way. What do you enjoy?" Cazellnu smiled back, almost proud.

Yang frowned, a mixture of confusion and entertained. "Mess me?... I'm open to anything."

"Do you mind bottoming? Besides, we did say I'd help you relax."

Yang chuckle. "Yes, we did. How are we going to do it? I don't have anything in my house."

"A gentleman should always be prepared."

"I wasn't expected to get rammed by my superior in my own bed."

This time it was Cazellnu who laughed. "Fair enough. Check my jacket and back pockets of my trouser."

"... if we can find them." Yang turned, pointing out with his head that their clothes were now all over the house.

They both moved and started to retrace their earlier steps.

"Your underwear." Yang said picking them up and placing them on his own arm. "Better save these for later. We'll be too tired to walk."

"Ahah." The other man laughed and, picking up his jacket, dug through the side pockets."Who was your first by the way?" Cazellnu asked casually.

"Jean Lapp." Yang answer, picking up a pair of trousers. "... nope, mine. Heard of him?"

"From the university? Yeah, vaguely. Good soldier. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We stopped it years ago. But we still keep in touch. What about you?"

"Ah! It was a very funny incident involving alcohol and two of my superior officers." Cazellnu grinned his teeth, almost nostalgic. "Good guys."

" _Two_?" Yang eyed him amused, picking another pair of clothes, and digging through the back pockets. "Found them. Those are a lot of condoms."

"Always prepared! And yeah, two... at least. I'm not sure. My memory of the event is a bit fuzzy, but I do know there were a lot of dicks involved that night." Cazellnu kept chuckling, remembering his past.

"You never had a threesome, _Yang Wen_ _-_ _li_ _?_ Really?"

He shrugged, raising his hand in defeat. "Too much effort and no one bothered inviting me. It didn't seem like I was missing anything."

"Alright, alright. Not judging."  Cazellnu moved closer to him, packing his shoulder. "Now, what do you say we head to bed? I'm getting a bit chilly standing naked with my dick out in the middle of your parlor."

Yang laughed.

\----

"Ah!" A deep moan escaped from Yang's lips, as he pressed his head through the sheets.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural." Cazellnu hummed pleased and licking his lips he pressed his tongue between the other's man ass-cheeks, exposing the red insides.

"T-that's easy for you to say, it's a very embarrassing position! Hnnggg." His body shivered, as he gritted his teeth, burying his face into the pillow again. On his knees and elbows, he was waiting for the other to finish having fun with his ass.

"This should be enough anyway, you are not that tight." Cazellnu raised himself, slapping the other ass delicately.

"I'm still not sure how you convinced me to try that."

"Ahah, I'm not exceptional as you, but I am a pretty skilled lover if I can say that myself. Pass me the condoms? They are on the bedside, to your left."

"Here you go." Yang gripped for them, and threw them backward, toward the other.

"Ready?"

"Well, you made sure I was."

"Ah, I wouldn't have guessed Yang Wen-li's cute side was hidden in bed."  He snickered between his teeth, as he rolled a condom on his cock. "Here we go."

Yang pouted, and as much he would have liked to answer in tone, perhaps he would have to wait until he had finished getting pounded, at least.

The tip of Cazellnu's erection pressed against the other wet assholes. "All alright there?"

"I'm not a virgin Sir, you don't need to worry - ah! - too much." Yang head slammed again

"Alex." He said gripping the other's hips, aligning their bodies. "At least when we are being intimate. And I did promise I'd give you a good time."

Yang bit his lips. "Hmmm... I guess you did. Is it all in?"

"Yeah. It feels good." Cazellnu said pleased. Yang felt like it was the first time the man was letting himself go a bit.

"Y-yeah." He gulped. "You can move."

"Alright."

His movements started slow, just enough to rub his cock against the surrounding wetness and warmth, but without pushing outside.

"Too slow. Move a bit."  Yang hips shacked, meet his movements.

"Alright, I wanted to draw this a bit, but it doesn't seem like you are in the mood." He snickered and slapping the other ass pressed himself into the man.

Yang's own mind saw white. "Ouch... ah...... ah... like that...." A long moan escaped his lips, as he lazily continued to meet the other's thrusts.

"Don't hold back." Their hips grinded together, frantically meeting each other, trying to get the most pleasure they could, Cazellnu's balls slapping against Yang's skin.

"Can you?" Yang tried to uncomfortably reach for his own cock.

"Ah... sure." Cazellnu's was becoming erratic, and his body slowly covered in sweat.

His hands seek the other's erection, and wrapping his fingers around it, he lazily started to masturbate him in combination with their movements.

"Hmm... ah..." The room was filled with their pants and moans, and the sound of the creaking bed.

"G- going to," Yang moaned, biting his lower lips.

"Same." Cazellnu nodded, accelerating his rhythm.

Their sweaty bodies kept meeting, faster and faster.Yang almost feared the bed under them was going to split.

"Ah! Aaah.. ah..." Yang was the first to release, his body shivered, his cock shooting through the other's hand, sticky substance dropping on the mattress. "Ah... oh god..." Yang moaned into the pillow, as the hand on his cock milked the last few inches of pleasure.

Cazellnu didn't see any reason to hold back anymore and gripping the other hips with both hands he pressed his body down, mounting him, harsh thrusts shooting straight for his innermost parts.

"Coming ----" And with one last thrust Cazellnu's pleasure reached his peak too, his body jolted in place, and the evening was brought to an end.

* * *

 

"Water?" Yang asked, handing a small bottle.

"Thanks." The othernodded, opening the bottle and gorging down the content.

"Gosh, I'm mess." Yang looked at him, as he took a sip from another bottle. "I'm covered in sweat and... uh, other substances." His lips formed a half smile. "And I need to change the sheets. Luckily, I live alone, or that will be hard to explain."

Cazellnu chuckled. "Sorry I guess. Where do you want this?" He pointed at the condom on the bed, filled with white liquid.

"Err, eh, just throw it there I guess. I doubt someone will check my garbage... or laundry, I guess. Kinda regret using that to be honest," He said while stroking his hair.

"There is always next time."

"I suppose so." Yang replied amused.

"Can I confess something to you?"

"Go ahead."

"I've wanted to sleep with you for years." He blurted, closing his eyes. Yang probably figured he was trying to sound cool.

"Well, I guess you are lucky, Sir."

"Indeed, I am."

"No, I mean, I've been wanting to sleep for you for years too." He smiled at him.

"You really are a genius tactician, aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> DTN Yang is so hot... so here you go people! Maybe I'll write some other pairing with Yang, I was thinking Yang/Julian. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
